Sylvi Tyven
Sylvi Robber is the tomboyish and fun loving 15 year old daughter of "The Master Thief" from the Brother Grimm's fairytale with the same name. After some rough childhood years in forbidden forests and dark legends, Sylvi was sent to Ever After High. Loving to thief and explore Sylvi would never follow her destiny. A Pure rebel with a royal heart always carrying her knife. Just in case. Elusive and sporty, Sylvi is a great company and imaginative girl. Knowing a lot about the dark side of fairytales, Sylvi is always the first that will bump in an adventure. Portrayers It's hard to find a person that would perfectly fit in Sylvi's appearance, but Book-Thief-Fairy found Avril Lavinge and choose her to portray Sylvi in live-action. Avril' dark rock and punk style, enthusiastic features and big eyes are just right for Sylvi. As for the hair, just cut it short and dye them red. Sylvi would be voiced by Elizabeth Gillies, known for her role in nickelodeon's series "Victorious" as Jabe West. Elizabeth's voice is really good for Sylvi as they have a pretty similar tone. Personality Sylvi is quite rude, rough and a bit tomboy. She hates almost everything too girly. She loves troubles and adventures. As she spent her whole life with her father,The master thief and his "servants" she knows a lot for the dark side fairytales and is able to protect her shelf. That's one of the reasons that she carryies a knife. She is interested to learn more for -anything- and tottaly curious about-anything-. She's also talkative and not a very good lier. She enjoys the company of the boys, more than girls company, although she don't believes in romance and is strongly against the classical ploke:"the strong and brave prince saves the weak girl from danger." Sylvi would probably hate starring in a story which introduces her as a boy. She may be strong but she hates pretending to be someone else. People characterize her as fun and popular. As for her relationship with the other students, Sylvi is quite in good terms with the most of them, but not everybodys best friend. She likes to be mysterious and only for herself. Yep, Sylvi is total badass. Appearance Sylvi is tomboyish and enthusiastic. Sylvi has truly short red hair, that is a bit longer from the one side. She has got fair skin and a pair of crystal green eyes. Her lips are rough and red. Sylvi is quite short and very slim, you see her body type is made for sports. Sylvi rarely wears makeup and she has got some freckles around her small nose. She has also got small cylindrical ears and long nails. Relationships Family As you may guessed, Sylvi is the daughter of the Master Thief. She also has one brother named Roran that currently is spending his Legacy year in Ever After High. Actually her brother was always the ~beloved one. Sylvi's childhood was awful. After her mother's death, Sylvi followed her father in the dark side of the fairy tale world where she trained in the arts of war and thieving. Roran Robber, Sylvi's overprotective older brother is afraid that Sylvi will injure or die one day like their mother. He tries to help and protect her, even if She is able to live hershelf. Friends Sylvi's best friend for ever after, is definitely Abigail Thief, the daughter of the little Robber girl. Abigail hangs out with Sylvi all the time and truly enjoys talking with her. The two girls have been friends since their first day in Ever After High, and are great thieving partners. Sparrow Hood, is Sylvi's closest friend after Abigail. Sparrow is always joking and playing with Sylvi like they are little children. Sylvi often steals Sparrow's hat and laughs as Sparrow tries to find it. Nanami Kaieda''is a friend of Sylvi's too. Sylvi enjoys Nanami's sarcastic comments and company as she thinks that is great to have a friend from a popular fairytale. The two girls accidently met when they got trapped somewhere in the enchanted forest. '''Lenore Casket, (who is mainly friends with everyone) is Sylvi's most notable company in breaks or the castlereria table. Sylvi finds Lenore fun and cool. They both love kickbutting and action activities. Sylvi is in great terms with her magical roommate'Maeve Le Fay'. Althought their personalities don't much a lot, they can't be angry for a long time. Sylvi met Maeve their first day in Ever After High, when they discovered that they are roommating. Romance Sylvi,personally believes that romance is discusting and childish. She wants to grow up fast without a broken heart. Parent's story:The master thief A poor cottager had nothing to give his three sons, so he walked with them to a crossroad, where each son took a different road. The youngest went into a great woods, and a storm struck, so he sought shelter in a house. The old woman there warned him that it is a den of robbers, but he stayed, and when the robbers arrived, he persuaded them to take him on as a servant. They set him to prove himself by stealing an ox that a man brought to market to sell. He took a shoe with a silver buckle and left it in the road. The man saw it and thought it would be good if only he had the other, and went on. The son took the shoe and ran through the countryside, to leave it in the road again. The man left his ox and went back to find the other, and the son drove the ox off. The man went back to get the second ox to sell it, and the robbers told the son that if he stole that one as well, they would take him into the band. The son hanged himself up along the way, and when the man passed, ran on and hanged himself again, and then a third time, until the man was half-convinced that it was witchcraft and went back to see if the first two bodies were still hanging, and the son drove off his ox. The man went for his third and last ox, and the robbers said that they would make him the band's leader if he stole it. The son made a sound like an ox bellowing in the woods, and the man, thinking it was his stolen oxen, ran off, leaving the third behind, and the son stole that one as well. The robbers were not pleased with his leading the band, and so they all left him. The son drove the oxen out, so they returned to their owner, took all the treasure in the house, and returned to his father. He decided to marry the daughter of a local squire and sent his father to ask for her hand, telling him to tell the squire that he was a Master Thief. The squire agreed, if the son could steal the roast from the spit on Sunday. The son caught three hares and released them near the squire's kitchen, and the people there, thinking it was one hare, went out to catch it, and the son got in and stole the roast. The priest made fun of him, and when the Master Thief came to claim his reward, the squire asked him to prove his skill further, by playing some trick on the priest. The Master Thief dressed up as an angel and convinced the priest that he was come to take him to heaven. He dragged the priest over stones and thorns and threw him into the goose-house, telling him it was purgatory, and then stole all his treasure. The squire was pleased, but still put off the Master Thief, telling him to steal twelve horses from his stable, with twelve grooms in their saddles. The Master Thief prepared and disguised himself as an old woman to take shelter in the stable, and when the night grew cold, drank brandy against it. The grooms demanded some, and he gave them a drugged drink, putting them to sleep, and stole the horses. The squire put him off again, asking if he could steal a horse while he was riding it. The Master Thief said he could, and disguised himself as an old man with a cask of mead, and put his finger in the hole, in place of the tap. The squire rode up and asked him if he would look in the woods, to be sure that the Master Thief did not lurk there. The Master Thief said that he could not, because he had to keep the mead from spilling, and the squire took his place and lent him his horse to look. The squire put him off again, asking if he could steal the sheet off his bed and his wife's shift. The Master Thief made up a dummy like a man and put it at the window, and the squire shot at it. The Master Thief let it drop. Fearing talk, the squire went to bury it, and the Master Thief, pretending to be the squire, got the sheet and the shift on the pretext they were needed to clean the blood up. The squire decided that he was too afraid of what the thief would steal next, and let him marry his daughter. -Main article: Wikipedia, The master thief How does Sylvi comes into it? After the marriage of the Third son and the squire's daughter, they stayed together for three years and had two children, Sylvi and Roran. Next year their mother died because a great plague. The mother was the only that was able to work, because the Master thief wasn't very welcome to any shop. They were too poor. The master thief took his children and ran away with them in the woods.There they grew up with other robbers and learnt how to steal. When Sylvi turned 15 her father secretally sighted her to ever after high. Outfits Basic ''Clothing: Sylvi wears a rough meterial cyan blue, red and grey corses top decoreted with homemade details. She wears a grey-brown belt that inclubes her knife and classic tomboy shorts Her tights are full of golden and silver pattends. As for her boots, Sylvi prefers them in punkish black and gold. 'Accesories: She wears a writing pen in her hair,quick notes and reminders any time a golden bug neclace and a silver stolen bracelet, that sometime belonged to a princess called Marylyn. Legacy Day: '''Clothing: Sylvi pretends that she is wearing a dress, altought is a short top and a skirt that is longer from the back side.' '''She never forgets her punkish boots.cyan blue this time~ The outfit is in a soft cyan blye colour decorated with silver and golden pattends. TBA 'Accesories:' there is an orchid tiara at her sort hair, many bracelets at her hands and a colourful tatto at her feet,just up to her shoes. Special Skills Actually Sulvi is very good at sports,especially at archery. She is fast, mysterious and free In a world of fairytale children trapped in their destiny. She hates rules,and bosses. Mirror blog Others Sylvi's tmblr RP: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/thieving-is-fun Sylvi's ask.fm: Coming soon Gallery Screenshotimage.jpg|Sylvi's makes her debut in the websodes. ImageSylviOriginalOutfit.jpg|Sylvi's original outfit MadeliefSketch.jpg|The first sketch of Sylvi Madelief'sPersonalQuote.jpg|A quote of Sylvi's. ImageMadeliefQuotes.jpg|Another of Sylvi's quotes Imagelll.jpg|Sylvi's Thronecoming By MirrorMirrorInTheWall Sylvi Rebel Card Back.png|Sylvi's rebel card back, by the wonderlandiful Lady Mandiga~ imageSylvi'sLocketBoard.jpg|Sylvi's board imageMirrorPad.jpg|Sylvi's mirror pad Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Rebels